Twilight Town
Story John and Xion are walking away from a train station, in a large city. The sun is in a position of sunset, though it wasn’t moving. John: Twilight Town, huh? Makes sense, always in a state of, well, twilight. (Xion is looking around, as if anxious.) You okay? Xion: I don’t like this town. (The two walk down the path, heading down Market Street.) I shouldn’t be here. John: What’s wrong? (Suddenly, a swarm of Dusks surround them.) Oh. John turns into Kickin Hawk, as he slashes at a Dusk. It slithers away, kicking Kickin Hawk back. Several Dusks strike Kickin Hawk at once, knocking him back and forth like a soccer ball. A Dusk scratches at him, and Kickin Hawk spins, kicking it away. Kickin Hawk jumps, and the Dusks fly after him. He spins, striking several Dusks, destroying them. He goes to punch another one, but it slinks away. More Dusks appear, surrounding him. Kickin Hawk: I’ve been here less than three minutes! Give me a break! Kickin Hawk turns into Echo Echo, multiplying into four clones. They fire sonic screams, capturing and repelling the Dusks. They then disappear, leaving Echo Echo. The clones remerge, and revert. John: That was weird. Don’t you agree, Xion? (John turns, seeing Xion was gone.) Xion! Oh man! End Scene John is walking around Market Street, having checked all the vendors. John: No one has seen her. And she doesn’t have a mana trail I can trace. None of them do. Maybe Zexion is right. I know nothing about these guys. John wanders into a back alley, entering a room like area. Three kids stare at him as he enters. The first boy has spiky blond hair, wearing baggy camouflage pants, black muscle shirt, a grey vest and is skinny. The second guy is a little big, with a jersey on with jeans. He has black hair with a headband holding it up. The girl is wearing an orange tank top and light brown capri pants. She has brown hair. Skinny Boy: Hey, this is private property. John: Whoa. Sorry. I was just looking for someone. Skinny Guy: Don’t care. Get out. Chubby Guy: Come on, Hayner. He’s just lost. Girl: So who are you looking for? John: My friend, Xion. She’s wearing a black coat and has black hair. I turned around and she was gone. Girl: Oh, that’s so romantic! (Everyone else looks at her confused.) Of course we’ll help you. I’m Olette by the way. Chubby Guy: And I’m Pence. John: John. Thanks for the hand. Pence: So, where have you looked? John: I’ve looked all around Market Street. Pence: Maybe she wandered to the Sandlot. It’s just off Market Street, downhill. John: Alright. I’ll check there next. End Scene John makes it to the Sandlot, a large flat area. Standing in the distance are four guys. The first guy is wearing a blue crop vest, no sleeves and revealing his stomach. He’s wearing a white jacket and dark pants. His blond hair is covered with a beanie cap. The second guy is a big muscle guy, with an orange tank top and black sweats with orange stripes. The girl has steel blue colored hair, going over her left eye. She is wearing a blue sleeveless jacket and capris. The fourth guy is a short, black humanoid creature wearing a mage like hat, a blue jacket with multiple zippers, and green pants. The hat has a face and zipper open resembling a mouth. The guy with the beanie hat sees John, and leads the gang over. Beanie Guy: Hey! Loser! What you think you’re doing on our strip? Muscle Guy: Yeah, you tell him Seifer, ya know. Seifer: Look at this guy. He doesn’t even look like a loser. He’s just pathetic. What do you think, Fuu? (The girl walks forward.) Fuu: Wannabe. (The gang starts to laugh.) Muscle Guy: Good one, ya know! Seifer: Agreed, Rai. Vivi, what do you think we should do to him? Vivi: Uh, I don’t know Seifer. John: I don’t want trouble. I’m looking for someone. Seifer: Well, you found trouble instead. (Seifer points a blue rounded club at John.) Make a move. (John rolls his eyes, then breathes a burst of fire, Seifer’s gang jumping back in surprise.) Seifer: What?! Fuu: Monster! John turns, firing a mana blast. It hits arms sticking out of the ground, covered in blades, as a humanoid figures stands up, phasing out of the ground. It’s hunched over, with no head. Several more come out of the ground, surrounding the group. John: Oh, man! John slams the ground with mana, releasing a shockwave, knocking the Assassin Nobodies away, as well as Seifer’s gang. The Assassins come back after him, one swinging its blade arms. John releases a fire wall, which pushes it back. More come at John, and he stomps the ground, earth spikes coming out. The Assassins flex out of the way, dodging with ease. John then turns into Blaze Spear, and spins, a vortex of fire forming, catching and destroying Assassins. Blaze Spear: Let’s see how you handle this. Assassins travel through the ground, their arms sticking out. Blaze Spear dashes over, body lit on fire. He rams the arms, forcing the Assassin out of the ground. Assassins go to strike him, as Blaze Spear spins his arms, a fire dome forming around him. The Assassins are forced out of the ground, as Blaze Spear spins, a fire wave tearing through them. Soon, the entire area is filled with Assassins. Blaze Spear: Oh, come on! (Blaze Spear transforms.) Gravattack: Let’s see if you like this. Gravattack raises his arms, hands glowing with a blue aura. The Assassins start to float, and start to orbit around Gravattack. Gravattack moves them all in front of him, and he creates a giant gravity ball around them, the pressure destroying them. All the Assassins were destroyed, and Gravattack reverts. Seifer: What are you? (John turns, facing him.) John: A freak with a mission. Pence: John! (Pence runs down the hill, stopping next to John.) John: You find her? Pence: No, but we did find someone in a black coat. He says he wants to see you. John: I don’t like the sound of that. Where? Pence: The train station. John: Alright. I’m heading there. Keep looking! (John runs off.) End Scene John arrives back at the Train Station, stopping in front of it. John: Now, where is he? Come on out! (As if on cue, John is surrounded by Dusks.) Not who I meant. John turns into Espionage, and spins, releasing a stream of wind and mana shuriken. The Dusks dodge shuriken, but are hit by others as they do. The Dusks slink in, as Espionage holds his fingers up. Wind carries Dusks towards him, and Espionage’s hands glow with mana, slicing through the Dusks with mana blades. He throws more mana shuriken, when a shield appears, taking the attack. It turns into a Creeper Nobody, which is a small Nobody with crippled legs, walking on its hands. Espionage: A new one? (Espionage turns, countering a Creeper turned into a sword with a mana blade. Then, a flat Creeper turns into a club, striking Espionage from below, launching him up. Espionage uses wind to launch himself even higher.) Espionage turns into Quilscade, who curls up. Quilscade fires thorns off his body, raining down at the Nobodies. Creepers turn into shields, as Dusks stretch out of the way. Quilscade lands, as Creepers as lances come at him. Quilscade extends a thorn from his palm, knocking it back. He pulls the thorn out, parrying Creepers. Then, Assassin blade arms come at him, and he grows thorns from his feet, launching him up. The thorns are broken, as Quilscade lands, firing more thorns. Dusks, Creepers and Assassins surround him, dodging the thorns. Quilscade: (Panting) Come on already! Quilscade turns into Eye Guy, firing lasers from every eye. He destroys several Nobodies, but more keep coming. Assassins get behind Eye Guy, blasted by lasers. Creepers come crashing down from above as lances, as energy beams freeze them. Eyes travel up Eye Guy’s arms, appearing on the palms of his hands. He fires streams of fire, destroying several Dusks. An Assassin in the ground strikes his legs, causing him to tumble over. The Assassin hits Eye Guy hard in the chest, sending him flying into the wall of the station, reverting. The Nobodies approach John, when a cloaked figure appears, slicing through them with a sword resembling a golden skeleton key. John opens his eyes, seeing the cloaked figure was short, and had big round ears. John: King Mickey? Mickey: Get on the train. It knows the way. It’ll take you where you need to go. (King Mickey then runs off, as John goes into the train station.) Characters *John Spacewalker *Xion *Hayner *Pence *Olette *Seifer *Fuu *Rai *Vivi *King Mickey Villains *Nobodies **Dusk **Assassin **Creeper Aliens *Kickin Hawk *Echo Echo *Blaze Spear (first re-appearance) *Gravattack *Espionage (first re-appearance) *Quilscade *Eye Guy Trivia *Twilight Town is an original world in Kingdom Hearts. *Xion shows a great dislike for the world, and disappears. *John only encounters Nobodies in this world. *King Mickey makes his first appearance. Category:Episodes Category:Episodes in John Smith 10 Category:John Smith 10: Dimension Travel Arc Category:John Smith 10: Kingdom Hearts saga